A Ron Looks Like Him!
by rvr idtq
Summary: Fred strips, George steals candy, Percy acts like a prat, Charlie reads bizarre magazines, and Bill sleeps as Ron is being born. Please R & R. (A Complete Story)


"A Ron looks like him!"

A/N: I've always wanted to do one of these for a long time- a sort of lighthearted portrait of the Weasley household- only I've never had anything that even remotely resembled a plot before. Well, now I dosort of. In any case, this is just for fun. I'd also like to note that I'm kind of guessing on Charlie's age. I know Bill is 6 years older than Percy, but I'm not exactly sure were Charlie fits in between them. I don't own the rights to Weasleys, chocolate frogs, or king-size Hershey's candy bars. I do, however, own the perky receptionist for all that she's worth.

Arthur Weasley stared up at the dark ceiling, trying desperately to fall asleep. He had just chased the twins back into bed, and he was exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. He looked over to Molly and saw her peaceful face in the dim moonlight creeping through the window. He didn't know what they would do when the new one came. It was almost time in any case. If only he had gotten that promotion. He supposed that it was because the Ministry was in turmoil that he kept getting shunted aside, but it didn't seem fair

Suddenly, Molly's eyes flicked open.

"It's time," she whispered.

"What?"

"The baby,"

"What baby?" he asked thickly.

"The one that will be coming out all over our bed if we don't go to the hospital now!" she whispered furiously.

A few rushed minutes later, Arthur and Molly were at the door. Molly stopped to look at him.

"The kids," she began.

"They're upstairs," said Arthur as he buttoned his shirt. "What about them?"

"We can't leave them! Bill's only ten, and Percy will be frantic."

"Oh, well, a babysitter then?" asked Arthur.

"At 2 o'clock? We can hardly get one at normal waking hours, what with the twins terrorizing anything that walks. We'll have to bring them."

Arthur looked nervously at Molly's stomach. "Do we have time?"

"Hurry," said Molly urgently.

Arthur ran up the stairs, banging on the door to Bill and Charlie's room as he went up.

"We have to go!" he called.

"What? Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at our front door?" came a muffled and slightly sarcastic voice from inside.

"No, but your mother's about to have the baby on the doorstep."

He continued on to the room where Percy was sleeping.

"Come on," he said as he pulled the four-year-old out of bed and started putting his shoes on his feet.

"But dad, my clothes," he mumbled as Arthur laced up his shoes.

"You can come in your pajamas," said Arthur as he put Percy's glasses over his nose. "Now go downstairs with your brothers."

He went to the last room. The twins. He opened the door. It was just his luck- the one time he needed them to be up in the middle of the night, they were sound asleep. He shook them, trying desperately to get them to at least open they're eyes. Once he had them sitting up, he searched under beds for shoes- any shoes. He found four and put two on Fred's or was it George's feet, and then was starting on the other twin when the first began to cry. He quickly put the remaining shoes on the second twin and looked at the first. He had two left shoes, while the second (who was beginning to cry also) had two rights. He switched a shoe from each, and carried them downstairs to save time.

When he got downstairs, he saw that Molly was gone, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all leaning against various pieces of furniture. He put down the twins, and they tottered over to a chair.

"Come on! Everyone wake up!" he said. He looked at Bill, who was rubbing his eyes. "Where's your mother?"

"Dunno. The car I suppose," he answered groggily.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Dunno."

They all went outside, with Arthur bringing up the rear and trying to convince Percy that he wouldn't look ridiculous in his pajamas at the same time. Molly was already in the ancient station wagon.

"Bill, you buckle Percy in," said Arthur as he struggled to strap in the twins who were of course squirming and making it nearly impossible to get them into their car seats.

Arthur got into the driver's seat, and they began barreling down the road in what he hoped was the way to the hospital. He parked messily, and he ran around to help Molly out. He then ran back to get the twins out and to finally to change Percy's pajamas into pants and a shirt with his wand so that he would stop whining.

They must have seemed a strange group entering the hospital- a pregnant woman; her husband; their sons, ranging from Bill at ten to the twins at two; with all of them looking groggy and tired with flaming red hair that was sticking up in odd directions.

"The children will have to wait here," said the receptionist as a nurse began to wheel Molly off in a wheelchair.

"But. they can't be here by themselves" sputtered Arthur.

"You can go with your wife, Mr. Weasley. I'll keep an eye on them," she replied brightly.

"But" said Arthur with a last look at the children before the receptionist shoved him down the hall in the direction of the maternity ward. He tried to convince himself that they would be all right, that nothing could happen to them, but deep down he shivered with foreboding.

Percy stood at the receptionist's desk, barely conscious, for a good five minutes before Bill thought to usher him to a seat. His glasses were sliding off his face, but Bill was too busy trying to fall back asleep on one of the uncomfortable chairs to fix them for him.

Charlie began shuffling through the magazines on a table, finally deciding on Woodworking Today.' He was in the middle of a very dull article about the proper way to sand oak when Fred and George seemed to suddenly energize. He looked up over the top of the magazine to see them run shrieking to a candy machine. He buried his face back in the magazine and pretended not to notice.

"Candy," whispered Fred as they both looked up at the brightly colored wrappers in the snack machine.

"Chocolate frogs?" asked George.

"No, but look!" said Fred as he pointed to a king size Hershey's bar.

"Oh." said George. "But how can we get it?"

"Hmmm"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"How about you bother that lady while I reach inside?"

"A distraction! I like it!"

Before anyone could notice the strangeness of the two boys plotting beside the candy machine, Fred was off, running into supply carts and screaming loudly. George dropped to the floor and began to reach his hand up inside the machine, groping for the Hershey's bar. The receptionist was telling Fred to stop, but she was beginning to loose interest. He continued running and screaming, but now he began to tear off his broomstick pajamas. He pulled off the top half and flung it into the face of the receptionist, who was now chasing him. He struggled for a moment, trying to run and pull off his trousers while George's arm snaked upwards in search of the candy. Fred was down to his diaper when George finally reached the candy and pulled it free. Fred looked over to George who shoving the chocolate under his shirt.

"Bill!" cried Fred. "My clothes!"

"What?" asked Bill as he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"My clothes. They fell off."

"Yeah, sure," said Bill sarcastically as he picked up the pajamas and began to pull them back onto Fred. "Just don't make them fall off again."

Bill went back to sleep on his chair, and Charlie switched to a magazine for tree frog breeders. Percy had gotten up and was scolding the twins for getting chocolate all over their pajamas when Arthur reappeared.

"Come on boys," he called. Bill jumped up abruptly and almost kicked Charlie in the head.

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"What is what?" asked Arthur.

"The baby!"

"Oh, a boy."

"Another one?"

"Yes," answered Arthur absentmindedly as he cleaned the twins' clothes with his wand when the receptionist wasn't looking.

They trooped into the room where Molly sat on the bed with the baby in her arms.

"I thought it was supposed to be a girl," said Bill.

"It was," said Molly, "but now it's a boy and we can't very well name him Virginia.

"You could," snickered Charlie to Bill, "if you wanted to curse him for life."

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Percy as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well?" asked Molly as she looked at Arthur.

"I don't know." Arthur trailed off.

"Rupert maybe"

"Noperhaps Alex?"

"It just doesn't sound right."

"Can we touch him, mum?" asked the twins.

"No!" whispered Percy furiously. "You'll give him germs!"

"No we won't! We have chocolate for him," said George as he fished a piece of warm chocolate out of a small pocket on his pajama bottoms. He held it up to Molly, but Arthur intercepted it.

"We can give it to him later," he said as he wrapped the melting chocolate in a handkerchief and stuck it into his pocket.

"Why did you give me any chocolate?" asked Percy indignantly.

"Because you're not any fun! There's still hope for Ron!" said Fred as he pointed at the baby.

"Why did you call him Ron?" asked Arthur.

"I dunno. He just looks like a Ron."

"You don't know anybody named Ron. How do you know what one looks like?" asked Charlie.

"A Ron looks like him!" said Fred as he pointed again at the baby.

"He does though," said Charlie.

"Yeah," agreed Bill. "Maybe you should name him that."

"What do you think, Molly?" asked Arthur.

"I suppose," she said with a sigh as she looked at the baby. "You're Ron then," she said as she looked down at the baby. He already had a bit of brilliant red fuzz on his head.

"I get to teach Ron flying," said Charlie.

"You can't even fly yet," said Bill.

"Yes I can," retorted Charlie

"Not properly," answered Bill.

"Better than you!"

"Quiet down," said Arthur. "You'll make Ron cry."

"Is his name Ron then?" asked Percy.

"I thought we already established that he was."

"I just wasn't sure."

"I like him," said George. They were back at the burrow, and Fred and George were fascinated by the first brother that wasn't bigger than them.

"He's a little dull."

"He poops though."

"That's good."

"So, wanna go hide all his toys?"

"As long as we take Percy's too."

"Alright then."

It's safe to say that Ron wasn't off to a most idealistic relationship with his brothers, but in the long run, it's more interesting this way. He's got five older brothers that, despite their quirks, really are good brothers. In any case, that's the end of this story. If I get enough reviews, I might do a sequel. I'd also like to note that the magazines that Charlie read were based on actual magazines that I found in a hospital waiting room once.


End file.
